Jeff the killer Ve a dormir
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Uno de los más famosos personajes de creepypastas: Jeffe the killer, con Terry, nuestro guapo actor. Solo puedo pedir disculpas a las Terryfans y pedirles lean J Superstar, para resarcirme un poco.


Y va un creepyfic más, con un personaje muy famoso en Internet: Jeff the killer, es un adolescente quien es invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños, sólo para ser atacado por otros tres adolescentes que antes ya lo habían atacado y enviado a su hermano a prisión. Durante el ataque, Jeff es cubierto con lejía y alcohol y luego en fuego. Luego del ataque, él comienza a perder la cordura y quema sus párpados para no volver a parpadear cuando se mira al espejo, y desfigura su boca de una manera que sólo pueda sonreír. Cuando la madre de Jeff le dice a su padre que consiga un arma, Jeff los apuñala hasta matarlos. Luego se dirige hacia su hermano mayor, Liu, que se encuentra durmiendo en ese momento; Liu despierta sólo para descubrir que su hermano está a punto de matarlo también. Jeff le dice a Liu "ve a dormir" y luego lo hiere gravemente (Tomado de Wikipedia). Aquí, interactuará con Terry Grandchester. Ya saben, los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi y los creepypastas, son tomados de Internet, de diferentes sitios.

* * *

 **Jefe, the killer. Ve a dormir.**

Los barrios bajos de Londres son perfectos para buscar víctimas. Desde hace mucho debí haber emigrado. Y aquí estoy, mirando a un grupillo de rijosos que le están dando una gran paliza a un niñato estúpido y alcoholizado. Lo tienen prácticamente en sus garras, o en sus pies, pues lo están pateando de lo lindo.

El chico resultó un buen contendiente, se defendió por bastante rato, con la desventaja de que eran tres contra él; hasta que uno de los pandilleros sacó una navaja y le asestó una herida en la pantorrilla izquierda, más otro par de cortes en los brazos, logrando que perdiese el conocimiento.

Una ira blanca y fría se apodera de mí, mirando la desigual pelea. Y no es que esté de su lado, pues en mi interior no queda lugar para la piedad ni menos para la justicia. Solo para la venganza.

Los miro fríamente, mientras espero mi momento, a fin de acercarme a ellos y...

Un evento inesperado me detiene, un hombre rubio, bastante musculoso, en la veintena, aparece intempestivamente y se lanza contra los tres atacantes. ¡Vaya que tiene experiencia en broncas callejeras! Es hábil para propinar golpes. Casi me sorprende la manera de conectar derechazos y ganchos. Con bastante habilidad, vence a los tres pandilleros, aunque recibe algunos golpes. Los deja inconscientes en el piso de ese oscuro callejón, y se inclina al muchacho moreno, que ha recobrado el conocimiento, aunque parece bastante desorientado.

-Chico, ¿estás bien? –pregunta, con un dejo de preocupación.

El salvador es rubio, de piel clara y con un porte entre elegante y desaliñado, aunque tiene un aire de superioridad y autoridad bastante palpable, aún para mí. Por el contrario, el muchacho atacado es bastante joven, un adolescente, con el pelo revuelto y castaño, que además apesta a alcohol, aunque viste un caro uniforme de algún colegio de postín, que aparece rasgado y sucio.

El muchacho más joven acaba reaccionando, sobre todo por la insistencia del rubio y, por cierto, los dos llevan el cabello largo. A diferencia mía, el de ellos, a pesar de la pelea, se nota brillante y sedoso. El mío está apelmazado, después de tantos años y de sangre.

-Vamos, chico -continúa el rubio, obligando al moreno a levantarse-. Será mejor irnos.

No agrega nada más, si no que se aleja, apoyando al moreno para que pueda caminar, ya que cojea por la herida en la pierna. La sangre cae todavía de la misma, mostrando un rastro de gotas que se va alejando poco a poco. Soy tan sensible, que puedo sentir como su olor me llena las fosas nasales. Salgo de las sombras desde donde he visto todo, pues ha llegado mi momento. Me ajusto la capucha de mi sudadera sobre mi cabello desordenado y me acerco al trío de maleantes.

Pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo, pero uno de los pandilleros, de cabello negro, comienza a despertar. ¡Perfecto! Sacó el cuchillo que siempre porto conmigo.

-Ve a dormir -digo en voz suave, pero con tono frío.

El hombre de cabello oscuro no obedece, mira mi pálida faz, mis ojos permanentemente abiertos, y grita ante mí macabra sonrisa perenne. Le asesto una cuchillada, rebanando su garganta y terminando el grito en un ahogado borboteo de sangre, que salpica mí ya manchada ropa.

El ruido de un agudo silbido me hace huir. No temo a nada. Sé que nadie me atrapará. Nadie puede contra mí. Lo único que lamento es no poder hacerme con el otro par de pandilleros que acompañaban a mi víctima.

La ira se aplaca un poco, pero sé que pronto subirá a su nivel acostumbrado de rojo-blanco que me hizo hervir la sangre cuando fui atacado por el trío de niña tos que desgraciaron mi vida y la de mi hermano Liu. Y volveré a la calle, buscando a quien merezca mi venganza.

 **oOoOo**

Dicen que los criminales siempre vuelven a la escena. Y en mi caso, eso es totalmente cierto. Sé que nadie puede detenerme, puesto que nadie puede verme, hasta que yo decido mostrarme. He vagado varias noches, rondando el callejón y los alrededores donde encontré aquella pelea. Simplemente por pura curiosidad. Sabía que era un callejón muy propicio para seguir ejerciendo mi venganza. Y resulta que no fui el único que regresó. Hay un pub en la calle del frente al callejón, y ahí he visto al hombre rubio que salvó al otro chico. Aparece al anochecer, bebe un par de cervezas y sale caminando, sin acercarse al callejón.

Y he visto también al jovencito que el hombre rubio salvó. ¿Por qué me sulfura su presencia? Porque por lo regular, ocupa las noches en beber. Y a diferencia del rubio, que siempre mantiene su seguridad y su control, nunca se emborracha, el jovencito moreno sí que lo hace. Me he dado cuenta de que es un rijoso cualquiera; simplemente va mucho mejor vestido que cualquier pandillero callejero que se pueda encontrar en estas callejuelas oscuras y sucias.

Me he dado cuenta que este jovenzuelo, que físicamente no aparenta muchos más años de los que tenía yo cuando fui atacado, despierta en mí una sorda ira, que se auna e incrementa la que ya, de por sí, yo siento desde hace tanto tiempo. Ver cómo desperdicia su vida, me molesta tanto. Escuchar como el hombre rubio le recrimina y le reprende, sin que nada haga mella en su actitud cínica.

¿A qué se debe? Ni yo lo sé a bien. Supongo que me enfurece ver cómo pierde su tiempo y su vida de manera tan lastimosa. Los he escuchado hablar varias veces, pues los he seguido, obviamente sin que ellos se den cuenta de ello. El joven moreno, por lo regular borracho, se llama Terry. Y es acompañado por el rubio Albert hasta las bardas de un carísimo colegio en uno de los suburbios mejor cotizados en Londres: el Real Colegio San Pablo.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para ir tras ellos. Y si no entré tras Terry, fue solo por la curiosidad de conocer algo de este chico. Algo que nunca me ha pasado con mis otras víctimas. Pero me llama tanto la atención el que él, hijo de uno de los encumbrados nobles de Inglaterra, anduviera por estos barrios bajos, sin mayor propósito que enviciar su cuerpo con la bebida, que me he detenido por días para no acabar con su patética existencia.

De camino al colegio, las veces que Albert le ha acompañado, han hablado largo y tendido, así que me enteré de parte de la vida de Terry. No pasa de quejarse amargamente porque su padre y su madre no le quieren; tal parece que piensa que con su actitud de "rebeldía", les hará cambiar de opinión. Supe, además, que es hijo ilegítimo del Duque de Grandchester, con pocas esperanzas de heredar el título nobiliario de su padre, quien está casado con una mujer de la nobleza y tiene hijos legítimamente reconocidos y que hacen fila para el puesto que él, por ser el primogénito, debería de tener asegurado.

Según contó también, viajó a América hace unos meses, ¡qué coincidencia! ¿Dónde estaba esta perfecta víctima que no le conocí antes de emigrar?

Y para ser franco, ya me aburre su historia, tristemente contada a un Albert, cada vez que le acompaña al colegio. Ya me sé el camino de memoria. Y hoy, por fin, estoy listo para acabar esta situación.

Albert le ayuda, como siempre, a trepar por la barda del Colegio, y yo sigo a Terry, me asombra que, a pesar de lo borracho que está, pueda subir, no solo por la barda, sino por un enorme árbol que se encuentra al pie de los dormitorios de los estudiantes, le doy unos minutos de ventaja, pues he visto claramente por cual balcón entró.

¡Magnífica oportunidad de continuar con mi misión! Seguro más de uno de estos niñitos privilegiados, merece mi venganza. Pero esta noche es de Terry Grandchester. Subo por el mismo árbol, solo por diversión y atravieso el balcón que el estúpido muchacho ha trabado con seguro. No importa, nada me detiene, puesto que soy un espectro y puedo materializarme y desmaterializarme a placer.

El moreno joven se cambia con torpeza, mientras masculla inteligiblemente. No me ha visto y yo espero con paciencia a que se voltee hacia donde me encuentro. Cuando lo hace, su rostro se queda sin expresión por unos instantes, mientras mira mi terrible faz y mis ojos llenos de odio, bajo la capucha de la sudadera, la cual, como siempre, me he colocado sobre la cabeza. Antes de que grite, le susurro.

-Ve a dormir.

Y en medio del grito que profiere, salto sobre él, cuchillo en mano.

Acabo con su vida de un par de cuchilladas, mientras escucho el ruido que los demás estudiantes arman al haber escuchado a Terry.

Salgo por el mismo balcón, sin prisa alguna. No sonreiría con mayor satisfacción si no hubiese plasmado mi sonrisa de manera permanente. He encontrado un buen lugar para volver cuando yo lo desee.

Lo último que escucho, son los forcejeos por abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Terry, mientras me interno en el denso bosque que separa los dormitorios de los varones de los femeninos.

 _ ***** FIN *****_


End file.
